Imperator Palpatine
Imperator''' Sheev Palpatine', alternativ bekannt unter seinem Sith-Titel '''Darth Sidious', ist der Hauptantagonist der ersten sechs Star-Wars Filme. Er wird von Ian McDiarmid dargestellt. Biographie Vergangenheit Palpatine wurde von dem Sith-Lord Darth Plagueis in der dunklen Seite der Macht ausgebildet. Nachdem Plagueis seinem Schüler alles beigebracht hatte, was er wusste, wurde er von Palpatine im Schlaf getötet. Somit nahm Palpatine die Rolle des Sith-Lords ein. Neben seiner heimlichen Position als Sith-Lord begann Palpatine ebenfalls, seinen Heimatplaneten Naboo im Senat der Galaktischen Republik auf Coruscant zu vertreten. Episode 1 - Die dunkle Bedrohung Palpatine plant, Chaos in der politischen Welt zu verursachen um so Kanzler der Republik zu werden. Als Darth Sidious nimmt Palpatine mit Nute Gunray, dem korrupten Vizekönig der Handelsförderation Kontakt auf. Mit dem Vizekönig plant er eine Handelsblockade gegen den Planeten Naboo, die er zur Invasion Naboos ausnutzt. Die Droidenarmee der Handelsförderation beginnt Naboo zu erobern, Naboos Königin Amidala kann jedoch von dem Jedi-Meister Qui-Gon Jinn und seinem Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi gerettet. Obwohl er als Sidious die Handelsförderation ausnutzt, spricht Palpatine im Senat offen gegen diese, um Sympathien zu erwerben. Als die Jedi Königin Amidala vor den Senat bringen, damit diese dort um Hilfe bitten kann, kann Palpatine Amidala überreden, ein Misstrauensvotum gegen Kanzler Valorum zu fordern. Valorum wird tatsächlich als Kanzler abgesetzt und nach einigen Abstimmungen wird Palpatine zu dessen Nachfolger und somit zum neuen Kanzler ernannt. Palpatine beginnt außerdem, sich für den ehemaligen Sklavenjungen Anakin Skywalker, den die Jedi auf ihrer Flucht getroffen und mitgenommen haben, zu interessieren da er in ihm eine unglaubliche Präsenz der Macht spürt. Als Amidala und die Jedi nach Naboo zurückkehren um Naboo zurückzuerobern, sendet Palpatine seinen Sith-Schüler Darth Maul um die Handelsförderation zu unterstützen. Maul war zuvor ebenfalls entsandt worden um zu verhindern dass die Jedi und Amidala Coruscant erreichen, wurde jedoch auf dem Wüstenplaneten Tattoine von Qui-Gon abgehängt. Auf Naboo gelingt es Amidala und ihren verbündeten, Naboo von der Droidenarmee der Handelsförderation zurückzuerobern und Maul wird, obwohl es ihm gelingt Qui-Gon Jinn zu ermorden, daraufhin im Kampf von Obi-Wan getötet. Nach dem Tod Mauls wird den Jedi klar, dass die Sith eine Bedrohung darstellen. Sie wissen jedoch nicht, ob Maul der Sith-Meister oder Sith-Schüler gewesen war. Episode 2 - Angriff der Klonkrieger Jahre später ist nun Obi-Wan ein Jedi-Meister und Anakin, zu einem jungen Mann herangewachsen, ist sein Padawan. Palpatine hat außerdem ein väterliches Verhältnis zu Anakin aufgebaut. Auf Palpatines Befehl baut dessen neuer Schüler, der ehemalige Jedi Count Dooku, eine Seperatisten-Union mit Hilfe der führenden Mitglieder der Handelsförderation, der Techno-Union, dem Banken-Clan und anderen. Die Seperatisten stellen sich gegen die Republik und beginnen auf Geonosis die Fertigung einer Droidenarmee. Während die Jedi nachforschen, findet Obi-Wan auf Kamino eine Klonarmee, welche vor Jahren von dem Jedi Sifo-Dyas in Fertigung gegeben wurde. Die Jedi nutzen die Klonarmee um sich der Droidenarmee auf Kamino entgegenzustellen, wissen jedoch nicht dass sie damit Palpatine in die Hände spielen, welcher sich der Armee vollkommen bewusst war und plante, dass diese den Jedi in die Hände fällt. Auf Kamino werden über 200 Jedi im Kampf getötet und die wenigen übrigen gewinnen nur, weil Yoda mit den Klonen eintrifft. Die Jedi können jedoch nicht verhindern dass die Seperatisten mit einigen Armeen entkommen und dass auch Dooku flüchtet. Die Schlacht von Kamino begründet den Beginn der Klonkriege zwischen der Republik und den Seperatisten. Palpatine dient als Kanzler zwar als Anführer der Republik, leitet jedoch als Sidious auch die Seperatisten und spielt beide gezielt gegeneinander aus. Im Senat werden Palpatine aufgrund des Krieges Notstandsvollmachten erteilt, die dieser verspricht, nach Kriegsende abzugeben. Nach seiner Flucht von Coruscant kommt Dooku auf Coruscant an, wo er sich mit seinem Meister trifft. Er händigt Palpatine wichtige Pläne aus, welche Baupläne für den geplanten Todesstern beinhalten. Episode 3 - Die Rache der Sith Jahre später toben die Klonkriege noch immer. Der Anführer der Seperatistenarmee, General Grievous, kann sogar mit einer Flotte Coruscant angreifen und, während im All die Raumschlacht tobt, den Planeten infiltrieren und Palpatine entführen. Die Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker werden entsandt um den Kanzler zu retten und können Grievous Flaggschiff tatsächlich betreten. Dort finden sie den gefesselten Kanzler, welcher sie auf Count Dooku aufmerksam macht. Dooku erscheint tatsächlich hinter den Jedi und verwickelt sie in einen Kampf, in dem Kenobi bewusstlosgeschlagen wird. Anakin kann Dooku alleine bezwingen und will ihn gefangennehmen, Palpatine fordert jedoch zu Dookus Überraschung, dass Anakin Dooku tötet. Obwohl sich Anakin vorerst weigert, lässt er sich von Palpatine überzeugen und ermordet (unwissentlich) dessen Schüler. Tatsächlich hat Palpatine bereits seit langem vor, Anakin auf die dunkle Seite der Macht zu ziehen und ihn zu seinem neuen Sith-Schüler zu machen. Palpatine versucht ebenfalls, Anakin zu überzeugen Obi-Wan zurückzulassen, Anakin weigert sich jedoch und trägt Obi-Wan. Als Grievous' Flaggschiff, welches während der Raumschlacht enormen Schaden genommen hat, abstürzt kann Anakin das Schiff erfolgreich auf Coruscant bruchlanden und rettet somit Palpatine's Leben. Zurück auf Coruscant beginnt Palpatine, Anakin zu manipulieren. Als Anakin Visionen vom Tod seiner Frau Padme hat, eröffnet Palpatine ihm dass der Sith-Meister Darth Plagueis Legenden zufolge die Macht hatte, Menschen vom Tod zu bewahren und dass er all sein Wissen an seinen Schüler Darth Sidious weitergegeben hatte. Palpatine nutzt außerdem Anakin's Frustration über den Jedi-Rat aus, um ihn als seinen Spion im Rat zu verwenden. Der Jedi-Rat fordert im Gegenzug, dass Anakin den Kanzler ausspioniert. Um Anakins Vertrauen zu bewahren eröffnet Palpatine ihm, dass seine Geheimdienste den Aufenthaltsort von General Grievous ausfindlich gemacht haben. Tatsächlich will Palpatine jedoch Anakin von seinem Meister Obi-Wan trennen, da ihm klar ist dass der Rat Obi-Wan gegen Grievous senden wird. Dies erlaubt Palpatine, Anakin manipulieren zu können ohne dass Obi-Wan sich einmischt. Letztendlich offenbart sich Palpatine Anakin als der Sith-Lord Darth Sidious. Anakin ist geschockt, tötet Palpatine jedoch nicht sondern kehrt zum Jedi-Tempel zurück wo er Jedi-Meister Windu berichtet. Dieser zieht sofort mit drei weiteren Jedi-Meistern zum Büro des Kanzlers um Palpatine zu verhaften, dieser zieht jedoch sein Lichtschwert und verwickelt die Jedi in einen Kampf. Er erschlägt Agen Kolar und Saese Tiin mit Leichtigkeit und tötet kurz darauf auch Kit Fisto. Lediglich Windu kann sich Palpatine gegenüber behaupten und diesen auf dem Fenstersims des Kanzlerbüros entwaffnen. Nach dem Verlust seines Lichtschwerts versucht Palpatine, Windu mit Energieblitzen zu töten, dieser lenkt die Blitze jedoch zurück auf Palpatine. Die Energieblitze und die entstandene Hitze deformieren Palpatine stark und kosten ihn scheinbar alle Kraft. Palpatine ergibt sich, Windu will ihn jedoch trotzdem hinrichten um die Gefahr durch die Sith ein für alle Mal zu vernichten. Er wird jedoch von Anakin abgehalten, der erkannt hat dass er nur mit Palpatines Wissen Padme vor dem Tod bewahren kann. Anakin hackt Windus Hand ab, wodurch dieser auch sein Lichtschwert verliert. In diesem Augenblick schleudert Palpatine triumphierend neue Energieblitze auf Windu, die ihn töten und aus dem Fenster werfen. Anakin ist geschockt über das was er getan hat, lässt sich jedoch weiterhin von Palpatine überzeugen dass die Jedi die wahren Verräter seien. Er unterwirft sich Palpatine, der ihn zu seinem Schüler macht und ihm den Sith-Titel Darth Vader gibt. Er entsendet Vader mit einem Battalion Klonkrieger zum Jeditempel, wo diese sämtliche übrigen Jedi im Tempel, einschließlich der Jünglinge, töten. Palpatine ruft außerdem die Order 66, eine geheime Befehlsformel die in jedem Klon integriert ist, aus. Dadurch wenden sich die Klonkrieger, welche im ganzen Universum an der Seite der Jedi kämpfen, gegen die Jedi und schlachten diese ab. In ihrer Überraschung können sich nur wenige Jedi wehren oder entkommen und binnen Stunden ist fast der gesamte Jedi-Orden ausgelöscht. Auf Coruscant beruft Palpatine eine Sondersitzung des Senates, in der er von einer Verschwörung der Jedi berichtet, die auch ein Attentat auf ihn beinhaltete. Palpatine behauptet dass er trotz seiner Deformierung durch die Jedi-Attentäter nie entschlossener gewesen sei und erklärt, dass die verbliebenen Jedi gejagt und zur Strecke gebracht werden. Er behauptet außerdem dass die Republik zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit zum Galaktischen Imperium umfunktionieren wird, mit ihm als Imperator. Der Senat begrüßt dies mit donnerndem Applaus. Nach Vaders Erfolg im Jedi-Tempel sendet Palpatine ihn auf den Lavaplaneten Mustafar, wo sich die Führungsriege der Seperatisten versammelt hat. Da er diese nun nicht mehr benötigt, befiehlt Palpatine Vader sämtliche Vorstandsmitglieder der Seperatisten zu töten und die Droidenarmeen abzuschalten. Während Vader auf Mustafar die Seperatisten tötet, wird Palpatine auf Coruscant von Jedi-Meister Yoda konfrontiert, der Order 66 überlebt hat. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen den beiden, in dem Palpatine Yoda überwinden kann und ihn zur Flucht zwingt. Nach dem Kampf gegen Yoda spürt Palpatine, dass Vader in Lebensgefahr schwebt. Er befiehlt, sofort ein Shuttle bereitzumachen dass ihn nach Mustafar bringt. Dort angekommen findet er den komplett verbrannten Vader, dem Tode nahe. Vader war von Obi-Wan, der ihm nach Mustafar gefolgt war konfrontiert und im Kampf besiegt worden. Palpatine lässt Vader sofort nach Coruscant zurückbringen, wo Vader durch Medidroiden das Leben gerettet wird. Um am Leben zu bleiben muss Vader jedoch eine schwere Heil- Rüstung tragen und ein Großteil seiner Körperteile müssen durch Prothesen ersetzt werden. Als Vader wieder zu sich kommt fragt er nach Padme, Palpatine offenbart ihm jedoch dass Vader sie in seinem Zorn auf Mustafar, wohin sie ihm gefolgt war, getötet hat. Wutentbrannt zerstört Vader mit der Macht die Medidroiden um sich herum. Nach seinem ultimativen Triumph über die Jedi befiehlt Palpatine den Bau des Todessterns. Episode 4 - Eine neue Hoffnung Obwohl Palpatine in diesem Film nicht auftritt, wird erwähnt dass er den Galaktischen Senat aufgelöst hat und dass nun die Imperialen Gouverneure die Kontrolle über die Planeten haben. Im Verlauf des Films wird der Todesstern durch die Rebellenallianz zerstört. Episode 5 - Das Imperium schlägt zurück Auf der Jagd nach Luke Skywalker wird Darth Vader von Palpatine kontaktiert. Dieser behauptet dass er eine Veränderung der Macht spürt und dass Skywalker gefunden und vor ihn gebracht werden muss. Episode 6 - Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter Nach der Zerstörung des ersten Todessterns befiehlt der Imperator den Bau eines neuen. Nachdem das Grundgerüst, der Schild und die Waffen fertigestellt wurden, besucht Palpatine die Raumstation um dort persönlich die Fertigstellung zu bewachen. Er trifft sich außerdem mit Vader, dem er befiehlt Skywalker zu ihm zu bringen. Währenddessen leitet Luke einen Rebellenangriff auf den Mond Endor, wo sich der Schildgenerator des neuen Todessterns befindet. Als Vader seinen Sohn spürt reist er nach Endor, wo Luke sich ihm aus freien Stücken ergibt. Vader bringt Luke zum Todesstern, wo Luke vor den Imperator geführt wird. Palpatine versucht, Luke von der dunklen Seite der Macht zu überzeugen. Währenddesssen nähert sich die Rebellenflotte dem Todesstern, welche nicht wissen dass der Stern voll funktionsfähig und der Schildgenerator noch aktiv ist. Palpatine hat somit die Rebellen in eine ultimative Falle gelockt und sieht mit Vader und Luke zu, wie die Flotte der Rebellen langsam von den Lasern des Todessterns dezimiert wird. Im Todesstern bietet Palpatine Luke sein Lichtschwert an, damit dieser Palpatine niederstrecken und somit den Weg zur dunklen Seite der Macht vollenden kann. Luke weigert sich zuerst, als weitere Rebellenschiffe zerstört werden schnappt er sich jedoch das Lichtschwert und attackiert Palpatine. Lukes Schlag wird von Darth Vader geblockt, der Luke daraufhin in einen Schwertkampf verwickelt. Palpatine sieht zu und als Luke Vader entwaffnet, drängt Palpatine ihn Vader zu töten und dessen Platz an Palpatines Seite anzunehmen. Luke weigert sich jedoch und wirft Palpatine sein Lichtschwert vor die Füße. Palpatine erkennt dass Luke nicht korrumpierbar ist und beschließt wütend, ihn zu töten. Er beschießt Luke mit Energieblitzen und attackiert wieder und wieder. Als Luke, sein Sohn, sich voller Schmerzen am Boden krümmt kehrt jedoch seine Menschlichkeit in Vader zurück und angetrieben von seiner Wut über die Behandlung Lukes und über den Verrat Palpatines packt Vader den Imperator und trägt ihn zu einem Energieschacht in der Nähe. Während er weggetragen wird feuert Palpatine seine Blitze nun auf Vader welcher davon tödlich verwundet wird, jedoch Kraft genug hat um Palpatine in den Schacht zu werfen und somit scheinbar zu töten. Episode 9 - Der Aufstieg Skywalkers Tatsächlich hat Palpatine jedoch überleben können. Er wird von loyalen Sith-Anhängern auf den Planeten Exegol in den unerfoschten Regionen gebracht, wo er durch Maschinen am Leben gehalten wird. In den folgenden Jahren übernimmt die Erste Ordnung die Herrschaft in der Galaxie, die vom Obersten Anführer Snoke geführt wird. Bei diesem handelt es sich jedoch um einen Klon Palpatines, der die Galaxie kontrollieren soll, bis Palpatine mächtig genug ist, sich wieder zu erheben. In der Zwischenzeit beginnt Palpatines Sith-Kult heimlich die Herstellung einer mächtigen Flotte von Sternenzerstörer auf Exegol - jedes der Schiffe ist in der Lage, einen Planeten zu vernichten. Während diese Flotte geschaffen wird, wird Snoke von seinem Schüler, dem machthungrigen Kylo Ren getötet, der daraufhin die Kontrolle über die Erste Ordnung übernimmt. Allerdings ist Palpatines Flotte, die Letzte Ordnung, zu diesem Zeitpunkt fertiggestellt und erhebt sich in die Atmosphäre von Exegol. Palpatine lässt eine Nachricht in der Galaxie verbreiten, in der er seine Rückkehr und seine Rache an der Galaxis verkündet. Dies verbreitet sich wie ein Lauffeuer in der Galaxis und sorgt für Chaos und Sorge. Als Kylo Ren davon erfährt, sieht er Palpatines mutmaßliche Rückkehr als Gefahr für seine Herrschaft an und macht es sich daher zum Ziel, den Sith-Lord zu finden und auszulöschen. Er kann Palpatines Spuren tatsächlich nach Exegol verfolgen und dort den unterirdischen Sith-Tempel finden, in dem der ehemalige Imperator ihn bereits erwartet hat. Manipulativ offenbart Palpatine, Ren auf seinem Weg begleitet und geformt zu haben - unter anderem als Snoke - und erklärt, ihm die Letzte Ordnung als Geschenk machen zu wollen, wenn er im Gegenzug die letzte Jedi, Luke Skywalkers Schülerin Rey, findet und zu ihm bringt. Kylo Ren macht nun unerbittlich Jagd auf Rey, doch im Zuge seiner Konfrontation tritt immer mehr seine wahre Identität, Ben Solo, ans Licht. Rey hingegen, die erfahren hat, dass sie die Enkeltochter Palpatines ist - ihr Vater war Palpatines Sohn, der aus Angst vor seinem Vater untergetaucht war - will nun Jagd auf den Imperator machen und will verhindern, dass er die Galaxis unterjocht und sie auf die dunkle Seite zieht. Sie begibt sich schließlich selbst nach Exegol, wo sie ebenfalls den Sith-Tempel betritt. Schließlich erreicht sie Palpatine, der sie willkommen heißt und erklärt, dass es Reys Bestimmung ist, seinen Platz als Imperator einzunehmen und die Galaxie zu beherrschen. Er fordert, dass Rey ihn erschlägt und mit dieser Handlung auf die dunkle Seite der Macht wechselt und ihm und sämtlichen anderen Sith als Gefäß und Werkzeug dient. Rey weigert sich verzweifelt, doch Palpatine öffnet die Decke seiner unterirdischen Kammer. Er offenbart der geschockten Rey, dass sich die Flotte des Widerstands über Exegol versammelt hat um die Sternenzerstörer zu vernichten und unmittelbar vor der Zerstörung steht. Auch Kylo - mittlerweile wieder Ben Solo und auf der guten Seite der Macht - trifft auf Exegol ein. Gemeinsam konfrontieren sie den Imperator, der sie jedoch mithilfe der Macht besiegt. Als er erkennt, dass Rey in der Lage ist, andere mithilfe der Macht zu heilen, saugt Palpatine sowohl ihr als auch Ben Energie ab und heilt somit seinen eigenen Körper. Begeistert erklärt er dem versammelten Sith-Kult, dass es nun nicht länger nötig ist, dass Rey seinen Platz einnimmt, da er selbst vollständig wieder hergestellt ist. Er entfesselt kataklysmische Machtblitze, die er in den Himmel über Exegol feuert und dadurch sämtliche Raumschiffe des Widerstands trifft und deaktiviert, was zur Folge hat, dass sie langsam aber sicher abstürzen. Rey und Ben versuchen erneut, sich ihm entgegenzustellen, doch Palpatine schleudert Ben mit der Macht in einen Abgrund und richtet seine Blitze auf Rey. Diese kann die Blitze jedoch mit den beiden Lichtschwertern, die sie führt, auf Palpatine zurückschleudern und kann, indem sie auf Palpatine zutritt, auch die Intensität der Blitze, die Palpatine treffen, erhöhen. Palpatine wird letztendlich von seinen eigenen Machtblitzen zerrissen und explodiert in einer gewaltigen Energiefreisetzung, die die gesamte Halle zerstört und auch den Sith-Kult vernichtet.en:Emperor Palpatine es:Emperador Palpatine pl:Imperator Palpatine Kategorie:Star Wars-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Alt Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Verschwörer Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Egoist Kategorie:Das Pure Böse Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Wiederbelebt Kategorie:Korrumpierender Einfluss Kategorie:Korrupt Kategorie:Eltern